This work is directed towards understanding the properties of lipid bilayer interface that modulate the interactions with phospholipases. Specifically, we are investigating the effect of certain lipid soluble solutes (long chain alcohols, anesthetics, tranquillizers) on the kinetics of phospholipid hydrolysis on bee venom phospholipase A2. The data at hand indicates that the intramolecular distances in the bilayer is one of the major factors in determining kinetics of phospholipase A2 action.